Taken
by paul.bashford.14
Summary: A new prophecy comes to light that causes the Goblin Nation to Kidnap Harry Potter and raise him to unite all magical creatures. An envoy is sent to the last remaining stronghold of the Ancients for although they have left earth the magical creatures still consider them of their own. Warning contains mature themes.
1. Prophecy

**A/N. Although this is a HP Stargate crossover it will also draw some areas from the star wars universe. All crossover elements will be several chapters in. **

**DISCLAIMER - All characters and any thing used from other works belong to their original authors. **

Chapter 1 – Prophecy.

**Danger befalls the one with the power to unite all creatures. **

**Saved by the Goblin Nation survivor of the un-survivable must be. **

**Freedom for magical creatures, linked to the life of the one linked to another is.**

**For without him eternally oppressed they shall be. **

**Time is short and action must be sought. **

The proud leader of the Goblin Nation was in shock for the soothsayer had spoken words of prophecy. Words both terrible and wonderful at the same time. Words that could not be ignored. Words that he intended to act upon. It was for this reason that Director Ragnok had gathered his most trusted advisers for an emergency session of congress.

"It is clear to me whom the soothsayer refers to great leader," Ratnail, the goblin nations head of wizarding relations said.

"Care to enlighten us," Ragnok growled, his voice laced with the threat of death to any who annoyed him. The current director had executed more goblins for insubordination than any other director in the long, proud, history of the Goblin Nation.

Immediately cowed Ratnail continued, "It can be no other director. Survivor of the un-survivable can only refer to the boy-who-lived. The same boy's life is also linked to the life of the dark lord Voldemort by prophecy and magic. And we know the boy to be in danger from many fronts."

"I concur, director," Griphook started, his face lighting up with sudden understanding, "As the head of the Potter accounts, and as one who has met the boy personally, I can attest to the danger he is in. The Potter boy will be damaged by recent events. He has not been raised well and I can say with certainty that these events will have unbalanced him. The current danger he faces may well come from himself. That said the boy is of sound soul and good heart. He greeted me as an equal and is on good terms with the centaurs. The prophecy states he has the power to unite all magical creatures and lead us to freedom. My personal experience of the boy says that if properly educated and well treated the boy will be motivated to help us."

"Very well," Ragnok replied, "If all are sure that Harry Potter is the subject of prophecy, moves must be made to secure him and his safety."

"That will not be easy director," Ratnail stated. His face contorted in concentration. "The boy returns to his muggle relatives the evening after tomorrow where he will be untouchable under powerful blood wards. Until then he resides at Hogwarts where we also cannot touch him. Can we wait until he next comes to Gringott's? I fear taking him before then will not be possible."

A resounding silence filled the meeting hall as the various Goblins present contemplated what they could do. After twenty minutes of painful silence an evil smirk came over Griphook's features. "Then we take him tomorrow," Griphook knew that if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders he had to convince the director that his outlandish scheme would work, and more importantly that it was worth the risk. "Tomorrow the boy will be traveling between Hogwarts and London, we stop the train and take him when his only protection is one adult witch, a train full of underage wizards, and an engine driver. Hardly insurmountable odds."

Ragnok was not pleased, not in the slightest. "For the Goblin Nation to be implicated in attacking the Hogwarts express would cause war. You had better have a way to do this that would avoid such an eventuality if you want to leave this room with your head still attached."

Griphook expression did not change he still had that calculating look of a goblin masterminding a cunning plan on his face. "Then we cannot be implicated. The Potter boy must travel in the last car and he must be alone when this happens. We must lace some of his treats with a mild poison that will cause his friends to worry enough to go for help. Once they leave an operative traveling on the train must release the coupling on the last car. The operative will then set the carriage alight before derailing it and Portkeying to Gringotts with the Potter boy."

As Griphook outlined his plan Ragnok's demeanor shifted away from that of barely controlled anger. By the time Griphook had finished outlining his proposal the room had filled with the cackling of Goblin laughter. "Priceless my friend," Ragnok said between bouts of cackling. "The wizards will suspect nothing. All they will see is tragic accident and assume their precious savior was incinerated in the blaze when they realize he is missing. No one will even look for him!"

HPHPHPHP

"What the hell was Flitwick doing. Git nearly made us miss the train." Ron Weasley shouted and missed the "wish he had," from his best friend. "I mean he could have told you the Goblins had requested a meeting yesterday or this morning, not five minutes before the train left."

Exasperated, Hermione shook her head gripped the two boy's arms and pulled them ahead.

The three friends ran along the train trying every compartment door to find them already locked as the train steamed up to move off. They reached the last car just as the train started to move and Harry grabbed the handle, turned it and to the relief of two and the disappointment of Harry it opened and the three friends jumped aboard, Slamming the door shut behind them.

"Phew that was proper close," Ron wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Harry distracted by a cut on his arm that he must have got as he scrambled aboard just nodded. It was strange though, he thought. The cut seemed far too regular to be from the door frame. If they had not been alone in the compartment Harry would have sworn that someone had caught him with a knife.

As the hours passed Harry started to feel more and more ill. By the time lunch time came around he felt awful. Ron had left a few minutes earlier to harass the food trolley leaving Harry and Hermione alone in their car.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" Hermione questioned. She had been surreptitiously watching him for quite some time now. He had been quite and withdrawn ever since the incident with the philosopher's stone and he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Now though his brow was covered in sweat, he was white as a sheet and wouldn't stop staring at a suspiciously straight cut on his arm.

Hermione was very worried, she knew that Harry was proficient in glamour charms and the way he was staring at that cut had her worried. He couldn't hide that cut because of not being allowed to do magic outside of school and Hermione was starting to wonder how many others were hidden under glamour charms.

Harry was indeed fixated with the cut on his arm, he was feeling dizzy, sick and overwhelmingly tired and his subconscious seemed to be saying that cut had something to do with it. Harry was well used to cuts like this they usually stopped bleeding after a few minutes but now four hours had passed since he noticed it and it was still slowly bleeding. The tiredness was getting hard to fight now and Harry decided to rest his eyes, not long after he did so he lost consciousness.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY," Hermione had been calling to her friend for ages now and still couldn't get a response and Ron was still at the food trolley. Harry looked truly awful and would not rouse. Hermione didn't think she could wait any longer, even though she was loath to leave Harry alone, Harry needed help now. Coming to a decision, she jumped up and ran for help.

The Goblin operative sighed in relief. The poison from his blade would wear off very soon and the Potter boy would wake up feeling weak but otherwise fine. The operative had worried that the stupid girl would never leave but finally she had. Knowing there were only minutes before Potter woke up the operative released the coupling and set the carriage alight. Grasping hold of the boys robes the operative jumped on the boy's chest and pulled the emergency brake chain before shouting Gringotts. Moments later the brakes on one side of the carriage locked, for the cables to the other side had been cut, causing the blazing carriage to lurch sideways off the rails tumbling down the hillside.

As the carriage was tumbling a small boy appeared in a cell inside Gringotts.


	2. The boy is gone

**Warning - This chapter contains issues that may be triggering. It also contains spanking of children. If you don't like it don't read it. **

Chapter 2 – The boy is gone.

_HOGWARTS EXPRESS DERAILMENT KILLS THE BOY WHO LIVED. _

_A press release from the ministry of magic yesterday revealed the tragic loss of Harry James Potter. The boy who survived the killing curse was confirmed to have been in the carriage that uncoupled and derailed at half past one yesterday afternoon. No body has been found but the intensity of the fire that consumed the carriage is presumed to have incinerated the child. _

_Hermione Granger friend of Harry Potter confirmed that the child had been unconscious and alone in the carriage at the time of derailment. He had been taken ill earlier in the journey and she had left him alone to get help. The Department for Magical Transportation together with Hogwarts School have launched an investigation into how this tragic accident occurred. We can only hope that steps are taken to prevent such a thing from happening again. _

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge has placed the wizarding community into a state of national mourning until the official remembrance service for the boy hero who stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

"It worked perfectly," Griphook cackled. "The ministry suspect nothing, the boy is believed dead and the trace has been lifted."

"Wizards really are gullible," Ragnok remarked to his new favorite employee. "I would have at least expected them to look for the boy but no they confirmed him dead within twenty four hours and removed the trace. All the better for us, now we can train him in magic without fear of the trace detecting him. Now Griphook how is our guest."

Griphook sobered immediately and let out a deep sigh. "Physically he is fine. A little small and undernourished as well as weak from the poisoned dagger. We are more worried about the child's mental health than anything."

FLASHBACK

Griphook waited with the boy until he came around. He had been chosen to do this for at least he was a familiar face and hopefully the child would be less inclined to panic. It did not take long for the plan had taken longer than anticipated

The boy gradually opened his heavy eyelids and with glassy eyes took in his surroundings. With a low moan he slowly sat up swaying slightly as he did so and finally noticed he was not alone.

"Where am I?" His voice came out croaky and hoarse. He groaned before croaking once more. "Griphook?"

Relieved, Griphook started forwards. At least the boy recognized him. That would make things easier. Reaching the boys side Griphook gestured for him to raise his sleeve. Harry narrowed his eyes and clamped his free hand over his arm. He was definitely trying to hide something.

"It would be in your best interest to co-operate… no, so be it then."

The goblin snapped his fingers and against his will the boy's arms shot straight out in front of him. He scrambled backwards and Griphook calmly followed him until he cornered himself and the goblin rolled up the child's sleeves. Griphook shook his head at the sight before him. He had expected one clean cut to heal courtesy of the goblin operative but he had not expected to find at least a dozen other straight cuts, many of which were infected, on each arm hidden by glamour charms. The goblins magic allowed him to see the magical signature of the one who had inflicted the woods and bar one cut they all matched the boy's own.

"What have you been doing to yourself boy?" The child shook his head violently before looking away and whispering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not take me for a fool boy!" Griphook barked "Goblins can see through glamour charms. We can also see who inflicted an injury. You are mutilating yourself and I will not allow it to continue!" With a snap of the goblin's fingers the glamour dispersed and the boy's pockets emptied themselves. Anything that they contained that was sharp promptly disappeared into a high security vault. "To answer your questions and any others you may have," Griphook continued. "You are at Gringotts. You are here because we have need of you. You will not be leaving here for the time being. You will not return to Hogwarts as a student ever again. The wizarding world believes you are dead so will not come to rescue you. You will behave. You will not hurt yourself. You will eat properly and you will accept medical treatment, if you refuse you will be forced. I hope that is quite clear because you will not be told twice."

The boy looked utterly overwhelmed and tears could be seen forming in his eyes. Seeing this Griphook knelt down in front of the child who seemed too shocked to move and place his hands upon the boy's outstretched arms. The goblin's hand glowed causing the cuts on the boy's arms to gently close up until nothing but thin white scars remained.

Griphook allowed his features to soften in a way humans would never normally see and spoke in soft kind voice normally only reserved for Goblin children. "Your stay with us need not be unpleasant Mr Potter. You being here is of our mutual best interests. Do as you're told, behave well and treat us with the respect you have treated me with in the past and you will find yourself comfortable and I hope even happy. Now I must take my leave if you need anything you need only call."

END FLASHBACK

"The boy is not well director. He has been mutilating himself for how long I do not know but I suspect since he fought off the dark lord again a few weeks past. He cannot fulfill the prophecy in this state he will need help from a mind healer." Griphook said.

Ragnok sighed, "very well. Do what you can for the child I open all the nations funds and resources to you that child is the future of not just our nation."

"And what if the child will not accept our help?" Griphook replied.

"Then it will be forced upon him. He may hate us now but later he will thank us for it."

HPHPHPHP

Harry thought his life was bad before, but at the moment he could honestly say that he had never felt as miserable as he did now. He had grown up being unwanted and unloved. He was a freak and he knew it. For a short time he had thought he had found a home with people like him where he could be happy, but no he was a freak there too.

Harry had survived a killing curse at the tender age of one year and in the process banished the worst dark lord in living memory. That made him a freak as far as wizards were concerned he was famous and idolized and Harry hated it. He had tried to be a normal boy at school and had failed he had managed to get himself in big trouble and because everyone knew who he was he had been shunned for it.

Just a few weeks ago he had gone off on some fool heroic mission, stopped the dark lord returning and killed a man in the process. Yes that man had been possessed by the evil spirit of Lord Voldemort but that hadn't given Harry the right to kill him, yes Harry was a murderer and he knew it. Being the freak he was though, Harry had not been punished for becoming a murderer, no he had been applauded. He felt sick at the thought of that, and as far as Harry was concerned he was the lowest of the low and unworthy of life.

Now yet another thing had happened that made him even more of a freak than he already was. He couldn't even catch a stupid train without getting into trouble. What kind of freak gets his death faked and kidnapped by Goblins and then said Goblins take away his only coping method.

Seeing as nobody had punished him for killing Professor Quirrel, Harry had begun to punish himself. He had started slicing his arms open with a knife. It didn't really assuage his guilt but it did make him feel less dirty and now he couldn't even do that. No Griphook had seen through his glamour charms and had taken anything he could cut himself with away.

Harry was thrown out of his thoughts by the high rasping voice of a Goblin. "You're dinner Mr Potter."

It looked quite nice. Roast chicken, roast potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy. Much too good for a murdering freak like Harry!

The Goblin placed the food on the table and motioned Harry to sit down and eat. Harry promptly ignored him and refused to even look at the food. It seems that Goblins do not like being ignored because the next thing Harry knew the Goblin was dragging him to the table with far more force than he would have thought possible for such a small being. Harry relented and sat down, but he still wasn't going to eat.

"Pout and sulk all you like," the goblin sneered and snapped his fingers. "You will sit there until you eat your food." With a last disapproving look at Harry who just sat there refusing to even look at his food the Goblin left. As soon as he was gone Harry decided to get up and found he could not.

Harry found he could moves his arms and legs. He could move around freely within the confines of the chair but not matter how hard he tried his backside would not part company with the seat of the chair. The chair wouldn't move more than a foot in any direction either. The goblin was trying to force him to eat. Utterly frustrated Harry slammed his head down hard onto the table succeeding in giving himself an impressive headache and now the very thought of eating made him feel nauseous. 'Way to go freak." Harry thought 'just what you needed make yourself feel sick when you can't get away from food.'

Harry sat at the table desperately trying not to look at the food for what felt like hours and he was getting seriously frustrated. He needed a release and he needed it now. Slowly his eyes crept to his cutlery and he picked them up studying them with his eyes. The knife wasn't sharp enough to cut his skin and he threw it back down on the table in disgust, the fork on the other hand… that might just give the pain he was craving.

Placing his left hand flat on the table he lifted his right containing the fork above his head and brought it down hard onto the back of his hand. As soon as the fork made contact with his skin it folded in on itself like a sponge causing no damage whatsoever. As soon as he lifted it away again it sprung back into shape. He tried the same thing again and the same thing happened.

Harry screamed in frustration picked up his plate and threw it across the room. He almost cheered until it turned about in mid-air and landed gracefully back in front of him.

Meanwhile Griphook had been observing through a magical portal and couldn't help but admire Harry's stubborn streak. But he was stubborn too, well he was a goblin after all, and he had told the boy that he would eat properly and that he would not harm himself. This behavior was intolerable and Griphook would not tolerate it!

With a snap of his fingers the door to Harry's room swung open and a second chair appeared in the centre of the room. Griphook strolled over to it and sat down. He locked his eyes onto the boy who was now slamming his head repeatedly onto the table bringing up an egg sized lump on his forehead. The goblin snapped his fingers once again and the next time Harry's head hit the table it bounced straight back up causing no damage and inflicting no pain. The boy stopped slamming his head and stared fixedly at the wall, still refusing point blank to eat.

Griphook honestly thought he would have broken by now, but the boy showed no signs of giving up. 'Oh well time for some Goblin discipline'

"Mr Potter, to, me!"

"FUCK OFF!" Harry yelled back.

"Mister Potter!" Griphook intoned. "This appalling tantrum will be tolerated no longer, to, me, this, instant!"

'Oh shit' Harry thought. The Goblins tone had left no room for disobedience. You just did not disobey a command spoken like that. Harry found that now he could rise from his chair and slowly he made his way over to the goblins chair keeping his eyes on his feet as he went.

When Harry was standing beside Griphook and had been allowed to stew for a few moments the Goblin spoke. "Lower your trousers and pants then over my knee Mr Potter." Harry stared at the Goblin aghast. Surely not he wasn't going to do that.

"No. You can't do that. You're not my parent. I won't let you." Harry shrieked his voice becoming embarrassingly high.

"You have no choice in the matter Mr Potter. You are under my care now and I will discipline you as I see fit. No more arguments over my knee and we will get this over with so you can go back to your dinner."

"I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING DINNER!" Harry yelled his anger once more getting the better of him.

"Trousers, Pants, Knee." Griphook stated. He didn't raise his voice but his voice gave away that the goblin was at the end of his patience.

Harry started numbly shaking his head and at a snap of Griphook's fingers Harry's trousers and pants were scrunched up around his ankles. Griphook wasted no time in grasping the boys forearm and guiding the child across his knee. Knowing he was defeated Harry did not resist allowing himself to be drawn across the Goblin's knee. Harry held himself tense in preparation for the first blow.

Griphook let out a sigh, this child had obviously never been spanked before. He would have to explain a few things before he started, so keeping his voice calm and low he spoke. "Mr Potter I can see this a new experience for you. If you hold yourself tense like that it will hurt more. You should know once you have been spanked you are forgiven and the slate so to speak is wiped clean."

Harry had been told to not to tense himself and for some reason he decided to trust Griphook for at least until now the Goblin had never lied to him. It took him a few moments but finally he felt the tension slip away. As soon as it did the spank landed and it hurt. Griphook's hand felt like it was made of iron and after a dozen vicious spanks Harry's backside was on fire and then Griphook was speaking again. "Why are you being spanked Mr Potter?"

Harry was fighting back tears at this point and desperately trying not to cry out. When he did not answer Griphook landed another dozen hard swats in quick succession which broke Harry and tears started to flow.

"I asked you a question Mr Potter. I, _spank, _expect, _spank, _an, _spank, _answer!"

"_ahhhhhh, _Tantrum, _owwww"_

"That's right Mr Potter. I told you that, _spank, _you, _spank, _will, _spank, _eat, _spank, _properly, _spank, _you, _spank, _are, _spank, _refusing, _spank,_ to eat, _spank._ That, is, unacceptable. You do not throw tantrums, _spank spank spank._ You do not swear, _spank spank spank. _You do not throw food, _spank spank spank,_ and if I tell you to do something, you, will, do, it!"

Harry's backside was killing him but Griphook seemed to have stopped for a bit, maybe to let his words sink in and Harry couldn't help but cry noisily. After a few moments respite Harry felt something cold and hard rest on his backside.

"It's a hairbrush Mr Potter. You also did something I consider very serious, something you will always be spanked with more than just the hand for. You did this several times tonight and you will get five with the brush for each time," Griphook said, his voice soft and full of sadness. Raising his knee for better access he landed five heavy swats.

_Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack._

"You do not deliberately harm yourself. That was for the first time you bashed your head on the table."

_Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack._

"That was for trying to stab your hand with your fork."

_Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack._

"That was for slamming your head into the table the second time. You did this repeatedly but we will count it as one occurrence."

Griphook snapped his fingers again and Harry's trousers and pants returned to and recovered the child. "All done Mr Potter," Griphook said before slipping his hand under the boy's shirt and rubbing soothing circles on his back. The Goblin continued his calming ministrations until Harry's breath stopped hitching and his tears had stopped. He picked the boy up of his lap stood him in front of him before looking him in the eye and sternly addressing him.

"You are too valuable to be allowed to mutilate your body. I will not tolerate it. You are also kind hearted and a good wizard. You just need guidance which I am happy to provide. I will not hesitate to correct misbehavior like I have just done and I expect a high standard of behavior from you because I know you can achieve it Mr Potter. Now go and eat your dinner."

Standing up the Goblin led the boy back to the table and sat him back down. Harry gave the plate of food a disgusted look and placed his hands stubbornly in his lap.

"You might as well eat your dinner Mr Potter." Griphook stated, "You will be unable to leave that chair until you have eaten at least half. So the choice is yours sit at that table all evening or eat."

After a few moment contemplation Harry let out a disgruntled sigh picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.


	3. war of wills

Chapter 3 – War of Wills.

A full week had passed since Harry had been kidnapped. He had tried nearly every single day to go on hunger strike and after each attempt he had eventually relented with nothing but a sore backside for his reward. Yet he always tried to refuse his next meal regardless. Griphook was nonplussed, a goblin child would have relented by now and goblins as a race were known for their stubbornness. That a human child was still resisting after a full week of Goblin delivered spankings was starting to worry Griphook somewhat. Never mind it was dinner time and once again time to start his regular battle with the boy.

"You stick that up your backside. I ain't eating no matter what!" Harry yelled the instant Griphook entered.

Griphook rolled his eyes, resigned himself to delivering yet another spanking and walked calmly across the chamber placing the food on the table.

"We are not going to go through this again young man. You will eat!"

"I WILL NOT! YOU WILL LET ME GO!"

Harry hadn't registered straight away that the Goblin had left the door open as he entered, but as soon as the fact registered Harry made a desperate break for the open door. He nearly made it through, before a pair of strong goblin arms wrapped around his legs and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Oh no you don't." Griphook purred. "You're not going anywhere until after you've eaten."

Harry fought with all his might as he was dragged back into the room by his feet. He scrambled around with hands trying to latch onto anything and everything he could but the goblin was just too strong. Before he was even aware of it he was back in his room and the door snapped shut sealing him in once more.

Harry felt the glimmer of hope that had been driving him to get away burst like a bubble and the desire to fight left him. He still wasn't going to eat and Griphook was not going to win again. Harry knew his backside was already for it any more fighting would just mean a longer and harder spanking. He couldn't get away and he couldn't hurt himself. The only thing left that Harry felt he had some semblance of control over was whether or not he ate. Griphook could spank him until the stupid Goblins arm fell off. Harry was not eating.

"You have until the count of three to be sitting at that table and eating your dinner." Griphook kept his voice calm and level. He had to be the adult here after all and shouting and raging, no matter how much he wanted to, would not help.

Griphook felt his frustration rising when he saw the boy shaking his head. "One."

The boy stayed silent but continued to shake his head.

"Two."

Harry lifted his head, made eye contact and shook his head again. Griphook felt his anger rise to a level he had never felt with this child before.

"Three."

Harry made no attempt to go to the table. No, he dropped to the floor where he sat cross legged, with his arms folded and stared straight at the goblin in blatant defiance.

Harry knew he was testing Griphook's patience and that he would likely pay dearly for this moment of defiance. Sure enough, he felt himself being pulled none to gently over the goblin's lap.

Griphook had waited a few seconds before pulling the child over his lap, he had to get his temper under control. As soon as he did the child was over his lap, backside magically bared before a flurry of hard smacks rained down on it. "Why are you being spanked Mr Potter?"

The child remained silent making no effort to answer what so ever. The only sound that escaped his mouth were occasional gasps from an exceptionally hard smack.

"I expect an answer!"

Again no answer came despite the now bright red backside the child was sporting he stayed stubbornly silent.

Griphook could see tears starting to form in the child's eyes and that he was near breaking point. With a snap of his fingers a hairbrush appeared in his hand. Griphook had not used one since that first night, but Harry was being unbelievably stubborn today. Ten spanks from the brush later, far more than the goblin thought he could take, Harry finally broke down and between sobs gasped out, "N…not e…eating."

"That's right Mr Potter. You have to eat. Food is not optional."

Harry had had enough now so Griphook lifted the child to his feet and led him over to the table. "Sit and eat," Griphook said and then landed another smack on the child's backside.

HPHPHPHP

Harry wriggled around on the hard chair he was now unable to leave. It was a rather uncomfortable position to be in for he had just been soundly spanked for refusing to eat. It hadn't worked though, that was half an hour ago and the food he was supposed to be eating sat untouched in front of him. An air of determination had set into the young boy during the previous night and the time he had spent over the goblins knees had only tightened his resolve. Harry had made a decision. He had placed himself on hunger strike until the Goblins let him go. Harry's mind was set and it wasn't going to change.

Three days later Griphook was getting frantic. His head was on the line because his charge was in danger. He had spanked the child repeatedly, he had bribed him, he had tried blackmail and lastly he had even begged. Nothing had worked. Harry just would not eat, he wouldn't speak anymore either. Harry was just so stubborn, but Griphook was not going to beaten by a human child. This was the reason he had just left Gringotts' hospital wing where he had just reserved a bed for Harry who was about to learn why you do not defy a goblin!

"Mr Potter are you going to eat this food?" Griphook said. This was the boy's last chance if he refused this meal he would be force fed, rather predictably Harry shook his head.

"Very well, Mr Potter follow me." Griphook had a great deal of trouble not laughing aloud when he saw the child's face light up. The silly little brat thought he had won, oh how very wrong he was.

Harry followed the Goblin through the halls of Gringotts feeling elated. They were letting him go. He had kept his resolve and by stubbornly refusing to eat the Goblins had been forced to let him go. He could already taste the meal waiting for him in the leaky cauldron and his triumphant return to the wizarding world.

Before long they reached a large white room lined with many beds, many of which contained an injured or sick goblin. Harry gave Griphook a questioning look and the Goblin took hold of his hand to prevent him backing out of the door again as a Goblin healer sidled over to them. "Just a quick check up. No need to worry." The healer spoke in a soft kind voice. "You've been inside Goblin quarters and we wouldn't want you making your friends ill with a goblin disease now would we. Now up on the bed and lie down this won't take long."

Harry shrugged he supposed that was fair enough, maybe they'd give him something to stop his bum from aching as well. Harry hopped up onto the bed and lay down without further prompting. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow thick leather straps snaked out from the mattress and bound his arms and legs. Harry immediately panicked and started struggling against the bond.

They had tricked him. Griphook wasn't letting him go at all. They were going to do experiments on him, Harry was sure of that. Why else would he be tied to a bed. Harry felt his heart getting more and more rapid and his breathing was getting out of control. He desperately struggled against the bonds as the Goblins watched all the time cackling with mirth. At that point Harry broke his vow of silence.

"NOOOOOOOO. NO EXPERIMENTS, NO EXPERIMENTS, I'M NO GUINIE PIG."

Griphook immediately stiffened at Harry's anguished shout. This was suddenly no longer funny. The child was now truly terrified and seemed to think he was to be some sort of test subject. Goblins may be vindictive and harsh but they were not inherently cruel. This was cruel they had to calm the boy down before he did himself an injury. The healer had already slipped off, no doubt to fetch a calming draft suitable for a human.

"Mr Potter, you need to calm down."

"NOOOOOOO."

"Stop struggling, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Don't care. No experiments, lemme go, lemme go."

Harry suddenly felt something cold and hard being pressed to his lips so he firmly clamped them shut. He was not going to be experimented on.

"Hold his head."

Long fingered hand grasped Harry's head and held it perfectly still despite his desperate struggles and the vial was pushed to his lips again. Harry stared wide eyed at the goblin and kept his mouth firmly clamped shut despite the long fingers now trying to force it open.

"Open up." The goblin snarled then pinched Harry's nose shut so that he couldn't breathe. Before long Harry was forced to open his mouth to breathe and as soon as he did so the contents of the vial were dumped into his mouth. Harry desperately tried to spit it out but the goblin held his mouth shut with one hand and was gently stroking his throat with the other. Harry couldn't help it, he swallowed.

Griphook heaved a sigh of relief as he felt the boy relax in his hands and released the child's head, the potion was working.

Harry felt all the tension leave his body. He felt like he was sitting on clouds and like nothing could hurt him. He had a vague feeling that moments ago he had been frantic but now he felt utterly content. He still had his faculties though he didn't want experiments done on him anymore than he had before. It was just that he felt too calm to fight them. Turning to the Griphook he whispered.

"You tricked me. I thought you'd given up and were letting me go home. I wanna go home."

"I know," Griphook replied. "That is why we were laughing. No human ever gets one over on a goblin and you thought you had. You're here and you're staying here."

Harry fixed Griphook with a pleading look. The potion lending him the calm he needed. "Please Griphook. No 'speriments. I don't wanna suffer no more. Can't take it anymore. Please lemme go home. Don't wanna go on no more."

The Goblins turned to each other and exchanged glances. The danger the soothsayer referred to could it be from Harry himself. A quick telepathic conversation later and the two goblins had agreed to a full medical and psychological evaluation before Griphook sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"You are not here for experiments child." Griphook re-assured.

"Don' lie," Harry whispered. "Everyone uses me."

"Have I ever lied to you before Mr Potter or not followed through with what I said I'm going to do?"

Harry shook his head. "You you're not lying to me? Then why am I here?"

"To be fed child. You must eat yet you refuse. You are too thin as it is I cannot allow you to miss another meal."

Despite the calming draft Harry started to tense up and his voice rose in anger. "I'm not eating. I don't want to eat. I WANT TO GO HOME!" Then in an almost inaudible whisper he added. "No choice, only thing I got left done wanna lose no more."

Griphook sighed he felt truly sorry for Harry now. He hadn't thought of how hard all this must be on the child. Harry had a foul childhood, they knew that. He had been thrown into a world he knew nothing about and expected to be a figurehead. Now he had been kidnapped, locked up and his only, if very poor, coping strategy had been taken away from him. Now they had to take that last bit of control the boy had over his own life, for Harry had to eat. He could not be allowed to waste away he was too important for that.

"Mr Potter I am sorry but you must be fed. If you must be forced that is what I will do." With a snap of his fingers the Goblin conjured up another tray of food. "If I release you're hands will you eat it?" Harry shook his head. "Then you leave me no choice."

Harry found himself forced into an upright position by the bed. They said he was going to be forced to eat, but he couldn't see how they could make him if he really didn't want to.

The healer was wheeling a machine up to the side of his bed. Griphook took hold of Harry's head and pushed his head forwards so his chin was on his chest. The healer took a thin pipe and started to push it up Harry's nose causing Harry to snort and struggle against Griphook and his bonds.

"This will hurt if you struggle." The healer stated.

Harry didn't care he didn't want to be fed and he wasn't going to let this happen without a fight. With a bright flash of light Harry's magic responded to his desperation and the straps dis-intergrated.

Griphook released the child's head when the straps gave way so as not to hurt him when he inevitably tried to escape. Sure enough the boy made a break for it but was stopped in his tracks by four goblins who had just entered the ward. Each goblin took hold of one of Harry's arms or legs and carried him kicking and screaming back to the healer.

The four Goblins held Harry down whilst Griphook held his head still. Harry felt the tube being pushed up his nose and started to gag when it made its way to his throat. Harry was immediately offered a drink of water, which he refused. He was not going to help them force feed him. So instead he gagged and spluttered until the tube was fully in place and he felt his stomach filling up. It actually felt good because Harry was very hungry but he was not going to admit that. So as soon as he was released he tried to pull the tube out.

Seeing what the boy was about to do, the goblins grasped his hands and legs and flipped the boy over. Griphook landed three hard smacks on Harry's backside before Harry was flipped back onto his back. With a click of the healers fingers new magically resistant straps formed and bound Harry tightly to the bed once more. "Break those straps, or remove that tube and I will cane your backside until its red raw! AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

Sufficiently cowed Harry answered. "Y Yes sir. I I'll be good." Griphook nodded. It seemed they had won the war of wills with Harry Potter as long as he continued to behave Griphook would release the straps tomorrow and if Harry agreed and actually ate something without fighting them then the tube would come out as well.


	4. Starting the healing process

Chapter 4 – Starting the healing process.

Harry was frustrated and he was furious. How dare they tie him down and force feed him. It was beyond humiliating. It wasn't as if they didn't have a choice, if they would just let him go he would eat on his own. Then they had the audacity to tell him this was all for his own good and that he was too important. Yeah right! If he was that important they wouldn't be spanking him like a baby at every opportunity. He'd been strapped to this bed for three days now with a tube stuck up his nose and that was decidedly uncomfortable. Every day Griphook had offered him to eat willingly before feeding him through the tube and every day Harry had refused. What was the point of trying to make him eat on his own if they were just going to force him to anyway? Right on cue Griphook arrived bearing a bowl filled with treacle tart and ice cream.

HPHPHPHP

Griphook was at his wits end with Harry. The boy was unbelievably stubborn he just would not eat. Griphook was going to give the boy one last chance before marching him to the director and letting him suffer full on Goblin punishment. If the boy thought the spankings he had been getting hurt, well that was nothing to what the director intended to do to him.

"Can I tempt you with a little treacle tart Harry?" Griphook knew this was the boy's favourite and he could see it was having an effect on the child. Harry wasn't vocally refusing it and he did look like he wanted it. Unfortunately he didn't seem quite ready to admit that yet.

Griphook was under no illusions that the boy would eat it if left to his own devises but if it could be avoided. Griphook wanted him to eat it rather than being fed it through the tube. Griphook had an idea that might work, well spanking the child certainly hadn't and the goblin was sure the directors preffered method would destroy an little amount of trust the child had in them. So even if this went against his Goblin instincts Griphook was going to give it a try.

He gingerly sat down on the bed beside Harry after releasing the hand straps but didn't offer the bowl to the child. Harry looked somewhat perplexed but made no attempt to push the Goblin away. In fact the child was the calmest Griphook had ever seen him.

"Right then child its time you started eating." Harry continued to stare at him and made no attempt to communicate his intentions. "I can't take out that tube until you have eaten by yourself. I'm sure you won't feed yourself so I am going to spoon feed you."

Harry felt as confused as he looked. Griphook seemed to be being nice and Harry for the first time was tempted to co-operate he just wasn't sure whether his pride would let him. Now there was a spoonful of treacle tart under his nose. Harry didn't open his mouth to the offered food but he didn't make any attempt to push it away either.

This might just work Griphook thought. He isn't really resisting and I can see he is tempted by the way his jaw relaxed and his nostrils flared. If I play this right I might be able to take report success to the director. Pushing on with the spoon would undoubtedly end with a refusal so what to do.

Whilst Griphook was musing on what to do Harry let his mouth drop open and the Goblin didn't notice. Harry started to get annoyed if he was going to tempt him like this the least Griphook could do was pay attention.

The child shifting a little on the bed next to him brought Griphook out of his musings and he was delighted to note the child had opened his mouth to accept the offered food. Griphook's face broke into a broad smile and he wasted no more time in giving Harry the spoonful of food, which was promptly chewed and swallowed. "Well done child." Griphook spoke his tone filled with relief.

The smile on Griphook's face had turned into a broad grin by the time Harry had polished off the whole bowl full without complaint. He went to get up but was surprised when a small hand gripped his arm and pulled him back down. The Goblin glanced at Harry and noted there was a hopeful questioning look on the child's face. "What is it Harry?" Griphook asked.

This was embarrassing. Harry had been refusing food for days and here he was hanging onto someone he had just let spoon feed him like a baby. The fact was quite clear that Harry had let him. Griphook hadn't pushed him or tried to force him Harry had just opened his mouth and let himself be fed. Strangely he didn't feel that bad though, he wasn't cross with Griphook and he kind of wanted more. But could he ask? That would be hard. Tightening his resolve Harry spoke up, he was a Gryffindor after all and he wasn't going to be defeated by nerves.

"Er er ermm Griphook," Harry stuttered feeling disgusted at how pathetic he was sounding. "C Could I possibly have some more?" Griphook's jaw dropped. He had not expected that and was so shocked he didn't answer right away.

"Y you don't have to feed me," the small voice piped up again. "I'll feed myself if you're too busy. B but I really like treacle tart and I'm still hungry."

Griphook was snapped out of his shock as the boy rabbited on trying to persuade his guardian to let him have seconds. This was just wonderful news but Griphook wasn't sure if he could agree. The child hadn't been eating properly after all, so his stomach would be weak.

"Pppplease." Harry whined. Griphook rolled his eyes how could anyone refuse when a child pleaded like that. He would have to grow some more resolve but for the time being a little more couldn't hurt surely, but only a little mind. And if Harry wanted it that badly he had to feed himself.

"Only a little, I don't want to make you sick. And I want to watch you eat it."

Harry beamed and his face split it a wide grin when he finished his second helping. "Ha!" He exclaimed. "I just out played a Goblin, so there!"

Griphook shook his head in silent amusement. "I'll let you have this victory then. Don't think you're going to be allowed to go though."

Harry sighed and shook his head. He wasn't really sure he wanted to go home anyway but he wasn't ready to admit that yet.

HPHPHPHP

Ragnok twirled the whip in his hands in anticipation. The frame was already set up at the front of the grand hall and a crowd could always be gathered at a moment's notice. Any minute now Griphook would walk in carrying a stubborn little brat that needed to be taught a lesson and Ragnok was going to publically whip the brat until he relented and did as he was told. Sure enough here was Griphook so where was the brat?

"I was successful director. Mr Potter has relented and eaten a sufficient quantity without be forced or coerced. I did spoon feed him to start with but he didn't resist and even prompted me when my attention wandered. Even better news is that he asked for seconds, practically begged actually, which he ate without assistance or prompting." Griphook stated his face shining with happiness.

"Did you tell him he was to be publically flogged if he refused again?" Ragnok asked. The old goblin hoped the answer would be no. The child had shown a strong resolve and to break like that at the mere mention of a more severe punishment would have been shameful.

"No. I did not." Griphook stated silently agreeing with Ragnok's unspoken sentiment. "I merely offered him food which he chose to accept. If I had told him or tried to force him I am sure he would have thrown an almightly tantrum and refused point blank. Today has taught me a valuable lesson. The boy likes to be in control. Let him think he is and he will aquiess. It is understandable he has not been well treated and there is very little in his life that he has any control over. I think that is what this hunger strike was about in the first place. If we want him to co-operate and work with us we need to let him make some decisions for himself."

"I must say I agree with you. The psychiatric evaluation came back that he is of sound mind. He is depressed and has a very low self-opinion but he is not a lost cause. We will let him make some of his own decisions but he will be under 24hr supervision the boy is a suicide risk at the moment. That no matter how many tantrums he throws I will not back down on."

HPHPHPHPHP

Griphook came back to visit Harry later that day and had told him that as long as he ate supper that night and his breakfast the next morning willingly that the feeding tube and restraints would be removed. So Harry had done just that. He felt much better in himself and although he had not eaten everything he had been given he had eaten a good proportion of every meal. Harry just hoped this would be good enough for Griphook. Food was still the only thing Harry really had any control over and he was loath to give up that control. He had no say in what he was fed through the feeding tube but he did have a say in what he put in his mouth. That is as long as he ate a sufficient quantity of something.

It was now time for breakfast and Griphook had given Harry a bowl of bran flakes to eat. This presented Harry with a major dilemma he absolutely hated bran flakes but he hated the tube as well.

Griphook watched as Harry went through an inner dilemma and then shot a pleading look at his Goblin guardian. Griphook sighed he had really hoped that Harry wouldn't refuse breakfast this morning, so he levelled a stern gaze at the boy. After several more moments of puppy dog eyes Harry picked up his spoon and took a mouthful. Immediately the boy's face screwed up into an expression of the utmost disgust and it was obvious the boy was fighting not to gag. Remembering what he had surmised about the child the previous day Griphook stayed the boys hand when he went for a second spoonful.

"Do you not like bran flakes?" A nod came from Harry. Personal dislikes were acceptable, Harry had tried his food so he would be offered something else. "If I get you something else will you eat that?" Another nod.

In the end Griphook returned with a bowl puffed rice which Harry ate with no complaint albeit without much enthusiasm. So the restraints had been released and Harry had returned to his previous rooms where he was now throwing another tantrum.

"WHAT THE HELL. I NEED THE LOO."

"Then I will join in the bathroom."

"NO YOU WONT."

"Then leave the door open."

"FUCK YOU."

"Unless you want to end up over my knee as soon as you are finished you will lower your voice and refrain from swearing."

"LET ME BE ALONE. I NEED TO PEE."

"Then use the toilet. I will turn away but I will not leave you alone."

Harry stamped his foot and stormed past the Goblin. The problem was he really did need to go, this was the third time they had this argument and Griphook just wouldn't relent.

Five minutes later Harry was dancing on the spot holding his crotch. Griphook let out an exaspaperated shout and levitated the boy, vanished his clothing and stuck him to the toilet seat. "Go you cannot hold it much longer and you won't be able to get up until you do."

"Bastard!" Harry spat before finally bursting into tears as he relieved himself. As soon as Harry was finished he found himself in the now all too familier position of being draped over a goblins knee with spanks raining down on his bare backside.

"Why are you being spanked Harry?"

Griphook aimed a flurry of smacks that peppered the whole of Harry's backside.

"T owwww Tantrum."

_Smack, "_And," _Smack. _

"Ow, Sw. ahh, Swearing, oww."

Griphook finished off with four firm smacks to Harry's sit spots before righting the boy and giving him a hug.

"ssssshhhh child. You might as well get used to this. The director has given the order for you to be supervised 24/7 he will not change his mind. Throwing tantrums and using foul language will just end up with you having a sore bottom. This is not something you can have any say in so just accept it." Griphook spoke softly but firmly he did feel sorry for Harry but the fact remained this situation was not going to change.

"But it's so humiliating," Harry sobbed.

"If you were left completely alone would you try and hurt yourself."

"Probably," Harry grumbled.

"Then you know why you have to be watched."

Harry started muttering profanities under his breath.

"Stop that," Griphook scolded. "Even if you aren't saying it aloud you are still swearing and I'm sure you don't want you're bottom any sorer. You don't have to like it just accept it."

Harry ran to his bed and buried his face in his pillows which soon became soaked with silent tears.

"Harry," Griphook who had followed began.

"g'way."

Griphook rolled his eyes. Fine the boy wanted to sulk, so what, let him. Griphook just sat down in his chair, pulled out his newspaper and waited for Harry to stop sulking.

**A/N. That deals with Harry's first week or so with the Goblins. The next chapter will jump forward in time several weeks and Harry will learn the reason he was kidnapped. **

**Review replies. **

**Harry acting too much like a spoilt brat. - He will come round. Remember at this point he is only 11. In a way he is happy not to be at home but he doesn't want to be with the Goblins either. Nobody has explained to Harry what is going on, he doesn't even know of the new prophecy. From Harry's point of view Griphook has kidnapped him, made everyone think he is dead and physically chastised him. He is seriously pissed off and isn't just going to accept it. All through the books Harry shows he has a volatile character and doesn't like people making decisions for him without consulting him. He hates to not be in control of his own life and that is exactly what has happened here. I have expanded on this aspect of his character but I don't think he would thank the Goblins for this action if he were written completely in character either. **


End file.
